


Выбирая тело, подумайте дважды

by Omela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sarcasm, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omela/pseuds/Omela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто потому, что все дело было в... теле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбирая тело, подумайте дважды

***  
  
  
Это задание было крайне сложным с самого начала. В принципе, выполнимым, но пришлось привлечь целую команду, плюс отвалить неимоверное количество денег на все возможные взятки и подкупы. Единственным плюсом во всем этом было то, что старый маразматик купался в деньгах, как золотая рыбка в Тихом океане. Ни конца им, ни края. Вознаграждение обещано было соответствующее. Из-за... деликатности дела.  
  
Просто потому, что все дело было в... теле.  
  
Да, ему нужно было раздобыть тело. И не как в первый момент подумал было он, что тело нужно было в виде трупа одного из врагов. Нет. Тело нужно было живое и с очень жесткими параметрами.  
  
Зачем? Ему не объяснили. За вопросы ему денег не платили, а скорее вычитали из гонорара.  
  
Поэтому, списав все странности на переизбыток денег и недостачу здравого смысла в связи с возрастом и прогрессирующей опухолью мозга, все вопросы он оставил и принялся за дело.  
  
Тело нужно было хорошее. Здоровое, взрослое, привлекательное. О личности никаких подробностей, видимо, это мало волновало хозяина. Может, он хотел набить из него чучело и поставить в гостиной, чтобы отпугивать непрошеных гостей. Черт его знает.  
  
Параметры "тела" не тянули ни на что знакомое из возможных капризов зажравшихся миллиардеров.  
  
Мужчина. Возраст 33-37, рост не меньше 5.8 футов. Лучше выше. Хорошая физическая форма, отсутствие хронических заболеваний. Желательно не профессиональный спортсмен, те слишком быстро начинают разваливаться. Привлекательность классического типа.  
  
Искать где угодно, доставить незамедлительно.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Леон — это потрясающий город. Просто великолепный. Особенно если вы в Испании. А не в штате Айова.  
  
В штате Айова Леон — это провинциальная дыра, в которой самая большая достопримечательность — это кладбище. Размером почти в половину города.  
Не иначе как население просто вымерло от скуки, потому что более тоскливого места найти на картах планеты Земля вряд ли удастся.  
  
Но! Это было даже к лучшему. Так, по крайней мере, думал Сэм. После не слишком хорошо прошедшей охоты на оборотней, на которую Дину таки удалось его уговорить, он пришел к выводу, что охота - это хорошо, но он сам еще не готов к ней настолько. Про Дина лучше вообще не говорить, как бы тот ни твердил обратное.  
  
Все должно идти своим чередом и маленькими осторожными шажками. Ни шагу в сторону, ни чиха, ни пыха без разрешения. Дину нужна была охота, с этим спорить было сложно. Без нее он лез на стену почти в буквальном смысле слова. Два дня назад какого-то хрена взобрался на чертову стремянку починить свет в гараже. Закоротил в итоге старую проводку и чуть не сверзился. И Сэм понял, если его не выпустить на волю, свернет шею дома.  
  
В итоге они были здесь. Что может быть безопаснее, чем привидение в старинном доме возле кладбища в чертовой Айове. В Леоне. Там даже призрак был скучным, потому что никого так и не убил.  
  
Дин спросил: "Ты издеваешься?" на предложение Сэма разведать дельце в соседнем штате, но вещи в Импалу покидал уже через пять минут, даже не доев свой жареный сэндвич (с собой взял: "Сэмми, ты в своем уме? Я его не брошу!") и провоняв сыром в итоге весь салон. Ну и что, что дело для новичков и пенсионеров, а не покорителей Люцифера и истребителей левиафанов. Маленькие шажки и все такое.  
  
Утром они уже мило завтракали в местном кафе. Корка на куске яблочного пирога была просто толстенной, а мороженое не успело растаять до того, как Дин уничтожил произведение провинциального кулинарного искусства.  
  
Днем Дин зевал как лев в саванне в жаркий день (надо завязывать с AnimalPlanet) и распугивал опрашиваемых свидетелей. Сэм украдкой улыбался, но никуда не торопился.  
  
Вечером толстый слой пыли в заброшенном доме был стерт с пола курткой и джинсами Сэма. Трижды. Перила на резной полукруглой лестнице в холе нагло проломлены Дином. Один раз. Потому что тело, брошенное со второго этажа на первый сквозь эти перила, обычно назад не возвращается. И вообще, больше с пола не встает.  
  
Ночью Сэм думал, что его, так часто упоминаемая Дином, гениальность, где-то дала сбой и он все же идиот. Импала жрала колесами мили, Дин на заднем сидении не шевелился, а в Леоне не было больницы. Черт бы задрал мелкие шажки и скучных привидений.  
  
В Соединенных Штатах Америки нет логики. Потому что Декатур Сити в два раза меньше, чем Леон, но там есть больница! И нет кладбища. У них с Леоном, наверное, бартер.  
  
Яблочный пирог был лишним, потому что вытащить бесчувственное тело Дина из машины не так то просто.  
  
Дин пришел в себя в самый неподходящий момент (кто-то иного ожидал? Сэм, нет), когда его пытались раздеть на смотровом столе. Итог — санитар с подбитым глазом, разбитый монитор, запуганные до икоты медсестры. А... а еще томография мозга и успокоительное, потому что пациент не лежит смирно и пытается уйти, проявляя при этом высокую степень агрессии. Виной всему не иначе как травма головы. Определенно.  
  
Скоро утро. Сэм сидел на пластмассовом стульчике для карликов и глядел на Дина, спящего на больничной кровати. Раньше результатов тестов их не отпустят. Мало ли что. Но смотреть на неподвижное тело у него не было никаких сил. И пусть нет ни крови, ни прорезанной ангельским клинком дыры в его груди (сотрясение и ушибы, жить будет), но посттравматической синдром, связанный с очередной смертью брата сам все в подсознании Сэма дорисует.  
  
Куда он денется в шесть утра из больницы на 20 мест в Декатур Сити? Никуда. Даже если сильно захочет, лекарства не дадут ему проснуться раньше полудня. Можно поспать пару часов где-нибудь. Да хоть в Импале на парковке.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Информатор позвонил под утро. Небывалое везение — нашелся очень хороший экземпляр. Хороший это мягко сказано.  
  
Мужчина тридцати пяти лет. Медицинская страховка поддельная, по отпечаткам пальцев мертв. Трижды.  
  
Рост - 6,1 фута. Темный блондин, глаза зеленые, крайне привлекательный. Физическая форма почти идеальная. Доставлен в больницу с незначительной травмой головы, (проверено, опасности для жизни не представляет, в последующем на функционировании не скажется). Условия для изъятия подходящие.  
  
К звонку прилагались фото, сделанные на смартфон (точеный профиль, широченные плечи, синяки заживут, хозяину понравится).  
  
Хозяин ответил через пять минут после отчета. Сообщение на телефоне гласило: "Изъять и доставить немедленно".  
  
  
***  
  
  
А счастье было так возможно...  
  
Сэм вернулся в палату еще до полудня. В пустую. Догнавшая его уже внутри медсестра с испуганными глазами сообщила, что ей очень жаль.  
  
Сэм переспросил: "Что?". Судя по всему, выражение его лица ей не понравилось, потому что она умчалась за доктором быстрее, чем путник на темной дороге от своры бешеных собак.  
  
Доктор что-то блеял про кровоизлияние в мозг. Нам очень жаль. Спасти не удалось.  
  
Сэм стоял, смотрел на пустую кровать и думал, что он не просто идиот. Хуже. Он взбешенный охотник на нечисть, брат которого умер несколько месяцев назад, потом воскрес демоном, бегал от него все лето, а потом бегал за ним всю ночь (не забудьте про молоток!) и вернулся к нормальной жизни после тяжелейшего смертельно опасного ритуала очищения души. Тот самый брат, которого он не собирался выпускать из вида ни на минуту и самое страшное, на что согласился поохотиться, это скучное и почти дружелюбное привидение, в бытность свою увлекавшееся гандболом.  
  
Хотя врач принимает его все же за идиота. Потому что как только Сэм попросил предъявить ему тело, стушевался и проблеял что-то еще более умопомрачительно неправдоподобное.  
  
В морге ремонт, приходите попозже.  
  
Серьезно?  
  
Это до сих пор прокатывает в провинции?  
  
Конечно, первой мыслью Сэма было то, что Дин мог действительно умереть и снова воскреснуть демоном. Затем, уйти на своих двоих покорять Лас-Вегас, потому что недопокорял в прошлый раз. Но немного поразмыслив, он пришел к выводу что, что-то ему указывает на иной исход событий.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Идеальное "тело" было упаковано и со всеми удобствами (лимузин, частный самолет, снотворное) и отправлено хозяину.  
  
Все, что теперь требовалось, это встретить самолет в аэропорту и переправить его в указанное заранее место.  
  
Перед вылетом самолета из Айовы звонил информатор и сбивчиво рассказывал о небольших сложностях с внезапно обнаружившимся родственником тела.  
  
Во-первых, родственника быть не должно, так как по базам данных все были мертвы вот уже несколько лет. Некоторые дважды.  
  
А во-вторых, тот должен был быть убитым горем от внезапной кончины "тела", а не утюжить персонал больницы в поисках "покойного".  
  
Плевать. Следы они подчищать умеют хорошо. За это им платят большие деньги.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Доктор раскололся быстрее, чем Сэм мог ожидать. Видимо, годы практики и несколько уроков от Дина не прошли даром. Сила убеждения в таком состоянии (а оно было крайне нестабильным после всего произошедшего) была его лучшим оружием.  
  
Результат допроса, правда, не радовал, а скорее пугал своим неправдоподобием. Дина продали (серьезно?), потому что кому-то понадобилось тело (серьезно?), а "этот мужчина был крайне привлекателен и в очень хорошей физической форме", идеально отвечая всем запросам заказчика (ну, в это он мог поверить, конечно, но, черт возьми!).  
  
Один минус. Кому продали "тело" (обычно после этого слова жизнь доктора начинала балансировать на волоске) известно не было.  
  
После нескольких приемов убеждения память доктора немного прояснилась, и он вспомнил о некоем посреднике, который приходил делать фотографии (серьезно?) "тела" (еще раз скажи это слово и я проведу аутопсию без наркоза в вашем же морге, плевать на ремонт, тебя это вряд ли будет беспокоить!).  
Посредник был крайне осторожен, но Сэм и не таких сукиных детей находил.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Тело было доставлено. До того как предоставить его хозяину было нелишним проверить его лично, все же отвечал головой. Все подтвердилось. Экземпляр превосходнейший. Один минус, слишком быстро выходит из-под наркоза. Остается надеяться, что это не повредит его здоровью в будущем. Брак прощен не будет.  
  
Информатор звонил, но крайне странно. Зачем ему звонить, если дело уже сделано? Надо отправить к нему ликвидатора, все равно свою задачу он выполнил.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Проснуться удалось попытки с третьей. Сразу после того как приснился самолет. Фобия давно вроде бы себя не проявляла, но в этот раз к звуку гудящих двигателей прибавились еще и крайне правдоподобные ощущения взлета, посадки и, кажется, даже одной воздушной ямы. Не знал, что его подсознание способно на такие 4D спецэффекты.  
  
Но как проснулся, так и уснул. Слишком быстро. Как пил не помнил. Но похмелье, должно быть, девятибальное по пятибальной шкале, не меньше.  
  
Сэм должно быть уже нервничает. Это заставило нервничать его самого и проснуться окончательно. Еще раз.  
  
Самолета не было. Была большая незнакомая комната. Судя по мебели — спальня.  
  
С кем он спал, почему-то тоже не вспоминалось. На всякий случай огляделся в поисках женских вещей. Не нашел. Забеспокоился.  
  
Но через мгновение вошла симпатичная женщина. Значит, все-таки спал? Похмелье десятибальное? С амнезией.  
  
Интересно, то, что она вместо страстного поцелуя воткнула шприц в шею, считается благодарностью за потрясающий секс (иначе никак!) или приглашением на ампутацию почки?  
  
Любопытно, можно ли отследить ампутированную почку с помощью ритуала? Надо спросить С...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Посредник не выжил.  
  
Сэм хотел бы его угрохать собственноручно, особенно после того, как он раскололся и в подробностях рассказал о том, как после подкупа половины персонала больницы вывозил "тело" (они издеваются, но сломанные носы заслуживают все, кто произнес это слово), бесцеремонно погрузив бессознательного Дина в чей-то подготовленный заранее лимузин, но не успел. Как раз в тот момент, когда он начал рассказывать про самолет, в его голове внезапно образовалось занимательное отверстие. Прямо между глаз.  
  
Сэм успел укрыться. Выстрелы не повторились.  
  
Посредника устранили. Скорее всего, заказчики. Замечательно.  
  
Куда на этот раз они влипли?  
  
Уж лучше бы привидения, чем снайперы и самолеты.  
  
Но они не знают Сэма Винчестера, если думают, что он не найдет снайпера.  
  
  
***  
  
  
В пятый (шестой, седьмой?) раз проснулся сразу наготове. Так, на всякий случай.  
  
Случай подвернулся подходящий, потому что это был мужик. Даже два. В чертовой униформе. Возле кровати (какого хрена?), на которой Дин лежал, одетый в одну только шелковую простынь (какого хрена!?). Поэтому получили все.  
  
Кроме тех, кто пришел третьей сменой и подкрался сзади со шприцем.  
  
Ему показалось, или они опасались его сильно бить? Им же ху...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Снайпер не вышел на связь.  
  
Стоит пересмотреть политику приема на работу подручных.  
  
"Тело" для хозяина пришлось погрузить в искусственную кому, потому что снотворное на него больше не действует, а он в ОЧЕНЬ хорошей физической форме. Охрану пришлось сменить тоже.  
  
Хозяин приезжал лично посмотреть. Позволил присутствовать, не иначе как на случай, если вдруг будет недоволен, чтобы собственноручно пристрелить всех исполнителей. Или забить своей ужасной палкой с чертовым рубином.  
  
Долго ходил вокруг кровати и щупал. Проверял мускулы (думал фальшивые что ли?), ворчал по поводу ног, но цвет глаз ему понравился, а шрам на руке можно вывести лазером. Заглядывал под одеяло, старый извращенец (куда ему в его почти восемьдесят!).  
  
Все-таки он странный. Нахрена ему этот малый?  
  
Но платит хорошо.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Самолет вычислить оказалось не так уж и сложно. Всего лишь отправить снайпера в ту же больницу, откуда выкрали Дина. Сложнее было найти, кому он принадлежит и куда дели "тело" (черт, прилепилось же! Дин бы его убил).  
  
Единственное, что удалось выяснить на третий с того утра с яблочным пирогом и мороженым день, это куда самолет приземлился.  
  
Но до Мичигана придется ехать на машине, потому что ни один аэропорт не пропустит его с тем арсеналом, который ему понадобится для мирного убеждения "заказчика", что выкрадывать Дина Винчестера у его брата очень и очень нехорошо. И крайне глупо.  
  
Надо поднять все связи в Мичигане и попытаться дозвониться до Каса. Может, у него хватит ангельского бензина, чтобы найти Дина до того, как с ним что-то сделают. Или Дин с ними, если не дай бог, уже сделали...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Это точно не похмелье. Потому что перед тем как проснуться в восьмой раз он вспомнил яблочный пирог, дом с привидением и фирменный гандбольный прием нападающего, который отправил его вниз с лестницы, промахнувшись мимо нее футов на пять. Пол был очень жесткий.  
  
В любом случае исход битвы с приведением должен был быть не такой. Из-за этого в голову закрадывались нехорошие мысли.  
  
Одна из них очень неприятная и с красочными воспоминаниями Лас-Вегаса. Зря он, наверное, надеется, что Кроули стер те фото с тройняшками из сети. До сих пор небось любуется, скотина.  
  
Но ЭТО на Кроули не похоже.  
  
На демона не похоже, потому что ему не все равно. Все без исключения. Отсутствие Сэма особенно, но и кровать с шелковыми простынями, и охрана со слоновьим снотворным. Демону Дину могло бы и понравиться. Но раз ему не нравится, значит, пока пронесло.  
  
Он все еще жив.  
  
Пока.  
  
После пяти минут неподвижного лежания (в засаде он, в засаде!) попытался встать и пробиться к выходу. Ушел недалеко. Запутался в простыни (не было времени выбирать себе вечерние туалеты, уж простите, что было, то и надел) и свалился с лестницы. Зато спустился на один этаж ниже.  
  
В этот раз вырубили прикладом. Церемониться перестали. Поэтому только с третьего ра...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Хозяин оставил командовать охраной. Его опасения оправданы, потому что искусственная кома не работает. "Тело" покинуло свою комнату и, оставляя след из других тел, (живых, слава богу, а то похороны охраны вычли бы из гонорара!) почти выбралось в главный холл, где хозяин устраивал прием для "инвесторов".  
  
Ловить и выключать пришлось грубо. Синяки на лице "тела" точно вычтут из гонорара шестизначной суммой.  
  
Почему никто не догадался его до сих пор связать? Боятся помять что ли?  
  
Теперь он уже вполне себе мятый. Зря боялись, это было неизбежно. Как и два комплекта наручников (хозяин велел обить плюшем оковы, старый извращенец! нахрена ему это даже спрашивать не хочется).  
  
  
***  
  
  
В штате Мичиган проживает почти десять миллионов человек и только у одного старого гандона есть такой самолет. Ничего сложного. Дольше ехал. Спасибо база ФБР и старые связи.  
  
Если бы Дин знал, что он сейчас в Голландии (ага, штат Мичиган!), он бы точно посмеялся. В Боливии они один раз так уже были, но об этом вспоминать не хотелось.  
  
На повестке дня несколько вопросов:  
  
1\. Какого черта?  
  
2\. Зачем этому престарелому богатею Дин?  
  
3\. Как пробиться через охраняемый периметр в особняк и хотя бы удостовериться, что брат жив?  
  
А лучше всего, вытащить, наконец, его оттуда.  
  
Придется подождать ночи. Подкрепление звать поздно, Кас на другом конце страны.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Какого хрена?  
  
То, что его постоянно пробуждает Метка Каина, он уже понял. Не дает ему, зараза, уйти в глубокое забытье и перестать получать по щам всеми возможными способами. Но в какой-то мере ей за это "спасибо" потому что то, что здесь затевается лучше не пропускать.  
  
Учитывая, что у него не просто билет в первый ряд, а главная роль.  
  
Они (ну конечно!) стали умнее и заковали его в наручники. То что наручники обиты темно-зеленым плюшем стоит считать плохим знаком или хорошим? Вряд ли хорошим.  
  
Но хуже даже не это. Самый большой сюрприз в том, что он уже не в кровати, а судя по тому, насколько он может видеть каменные углы, металлические шесты по бокам и высокие черные свечи —это гребаный алтарь!  
  
Спасибо, что хоть простынь оставили.  
  
Хотя ребята, это вы все зря. Что бы вы тут за жертвоприношение ни готовили (а что еще за бред тут мог твориться?), добром это не кончится. Кончится массовым кровопролитием. Сначала крови Дина Винчестера, потом всех, кто по глупости своей окажется рядом после того, как он склеит ласты.  
  
Сами знаете почему.  
  
Как склеит, так и расклеит. И пойдут клочки по закоулочкам.  
  
Надо попытаться объяснить популярно идиотам, что это не самая лучшая идея убивать Дина Винчестера с Меткой Каина и Сэмом Винчестером в братьях.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Это уже полнейший бред.  
  
Мало того что все еще голое, но теперь уже скованное плюшевыми наручниками "тело" теперь прохлаждается в подвале на чем-то крайне напоминающем какой-то алтарь. Так еще и хозяин "омытый и переодетый для упокоения и перехода" шляется по дому в одной сорочке и с целой процессией то ли куклус клановцев, то ли черт знает каких еще бормочущих сектантов.  
  
Готовятся к "ритуалу" перехода.  
  
Можно было бы сказать, что старый маразматик окончательно выжил из ума, но все выглядит подозрительно серьезным.  
  
Так как охраны осталось мало, пришлось стоять на посту в том самом подвале. Очень нехорошее предчувствие закралось от того, что бедняге завязали глаза и рот, сразу после того, как он попытался их убедить, что они идиоты (это слишком очевидно, ему надо было сразу к делу переходить!).  
  
По разговорам и "танцам с бубном" тут даже не ритуальное убийство готовится, а что-то похуже.  
  
Переход...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Идиоты!  
  
Сейчас вы все умрете!  
  
Сказал бы он, если бы ему не завязали рот. И глаза тоже.  
  
Уши не завязали, поэтому Дин отчетливо слышал все приготовления и начало ритуала. Будь он проклят, если это не древний ритуал черной магии для перехода души из одного тела в другое (какого хрена?!).  
  
Он подозревал, что он неотразим и является пределом мечтаний почти любой женщины, но не думал, что кто-то этому ТАК сильно позавидует.  
  
Узнавать, чем кончится ритуал, отчего-то совсем не было любопытно. Ничем хорошим при любом раскладе. Его собственная клейменная душа тело не покинет. Ритуал провалится и ему, скорее всего, кранты. А потом и всему кружку престарелых магов-недоучек.  
  
Почему только сейчас стало страшно, что что-то плохое могли сделать с Сэмом?  
  
Как иначе можно объяснить его собственный голый и одинокий зад на алтаре, а брат, не спускавший с него глаз последние недели, как цербер, вдруг отсутствует?  
  
Сэмми...  
  
О, черт...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Какого неспелого овоща у этого особняка только два охранника по периметру (уже связанных и в отключке) и еще двое в подвале, где творится что-то крайне занимательное. И смертельно опасное.  
  
Судя по раздающимся голосам, ритуал. Черная магия. Что-что они сказали? Что?  
  
ЧТО?  
  
Ритуал перехода?!  
  
Три секунды.  
  
Вход в подвал, внутри два охранника (один в униформе, второй в костюме), старикашка в ночнушке, три сектанта в мантиях (то же мне, пожиратели смерти нашлись), и Дин на алтаре...  
  
Распятый, прикованный плюшевыми наручниками, глаза и рот завязаны, не одетый. То есть совсем.  
  
Господи!  
  
Все ясно, старикашка решил переправить свою душонку из дряхлого тела в умопомрачительное (на взгляд старикашки, конечно же!) "тело". То есть его брата.  
  
Судя по тому как дергается и мычит на алтаре Дин, он жив, все понимает и сильно ругается.  
  
Медлить нельзя...  
  
Светошумовая граната из-за угла. Охраннику в костюме промеж глаз, старикашке пинка.  
  
Отмычкой Сэм и вслепую умеет орудовать... а, нет, не понадобится.  
  
Дин выдрал два шеста из четырех. С корнем из бетонного пола.  
  
С перепугу не иначе. (только бы не Метка, только бы не Метка!)  
  
Брата в охапку и на свежий воздух.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Он мог ожидать чего угодно, но только не штурма слета юных окультистов отрядом спецназа.  
  
Нужно было ловить момент и расшатавшиеся штыри вышли одним резким рывком. Ни хрена не видно и не слышно (повязка плюс граната, интересный эффект, знаете ли!). Главное, сделать ноги в суматохе.  
  
Перед уходом отвесить пинка старикашке. Дважды.  
  
В самых дверях на него кто-то напал и Дин врезал бы ему (если бы что-то видел), но эти две здоровенные лапищи хватающие его за непослушные руки, плечи, и все что попадется, он ни с чем не спутает.  
  
Сэмми, родной!  
  
Хотелось сказать, но получилось закашлять.  
  
Сэмми подхватил подмышки и потащил куда-то. Далеко и быстро. Ноги и руки не слушались, бились об острые углы, спотыкались о холодные ступени. В ушах звенело, и что там бормотал братишка было не разобрать.  
  
Плевать. Успеет еще набормотаться. Весь мозг еще ему вынет за такие приключения, но это все позже...  
  
Интересно, где простынь...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Он мог ожидать чего угодно, но только не штурма приема "инвесторов" отрядом спецназа. Еще больше он не ожидал (когда чуть-чуть смог видеть), что это окажется один клетчатый бугай двухметрового роста и с ударом правой как отбойный молоток. Или скорый поезд-экспресс.  
  
Поэтому он принял тактическое решение затаиться на полу в виде неподвижного тела и скрыто понаблюдать, как хозяина трижды отпинали по всему подвалу. Сначала "тело", оторвавшее штыри и слезшее без штанов с алтаря, а потом клетчатый бугай.  
  
К черту гонорар. Сегодня же по собственному желанию и пусть даже не предлагает выходное пособие. Если пришлет киллера извиняться, он сам ему этого киллера вернет в индивидуальной полиэтиленовой упаковке.  
  
Главное, подождать пока "тело" и клетчатый покинут поле боя, после чего валить к чертям собачьим из этого дурдома.  
  
Все-таки гонорар он запросил недостаточный за все ЭТО.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Слава богу, было уже темно, хотя Дину было почти без разницы. Он мало что видел после гранаты, с трудом шел и, слава тому же богу, не видел, что одет как римский патриций в темно-синюю шелковую простынь. Ругался бы сильнее.  
  
Но Сэму было все равно.  
  
Радости его не было разумного предела. Почти до истерики. Только выбраться из лабиринта кустов, пролезть в дыру в заборе и они уже в Импале.  
  
Там он с Дином разберется. Оденет, обогреет, успокоит, напоит и даже накормит, если тот захочет. Главное, что живой и почти невредимый, не считая внушительного синяка на пол-лица и онемевших рук и ног.  
  
Живой! Живой ведь, засранец. И не демон.  
  
Остальное все поправимо!  
  
Что угодно!!!  
  
  
***  
  
  
Сэмми, должно быть, переволновался (кто-то иное ожидал? Дин, нет) потому что тащил его без устали и остановки куда-то полями и кустами и, не затыкаясь, что-то бормотал, про одежду, про выпивку, про гамбургеры всех цветов и размеров и Импалу с мощной печкой. И про римского патриция или как его там... Не ушибся ли?  
  
Ноги Дин ободрал капитально к моменту, когда сквозь слезы в глазах показалась Импала (ее он и после гранаты узнает!).  
  
Как хорошо дома, под рев мотора и бормотание младшего. Господи, как хорошо.  
  
К чертям собачьим всю охоту. Отпуск еще на неделю. На три дня точно!  
  
Вагон гамбургеров и ящик виски. И Сэма упоить в хлам, чтобы отпустило.  
  
Только в бункере. С запертой дверью.  
  
Так, на всякий случай.  
  
А то вдруг чье-то из их тел опять кому-то приглянется.  
  
Но пусть уж они, выбирая тело, подумают дважды.


End file.
